Inside my heart is breaking, my make up may be flaking, but my smile
by Usako92
Summary: Estaba segura que ese era el día elegido, que por fin podría bailar agarrada a él bajo la luz de las estrellas, pero nada sucedió así. Decidió seguir con una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de tener el corazón roto, pero lo que no se esperaba, es que la vida le fuera a encauzar de nuevo hacia él. Gruvia oneShot


**Inside my heart is breaking, my make maybe flaking but my smile still stays on**

– Realmente… ¿es necesario utilizar este tipo de ropa? – decía una apenada Yukino, que se encontraba fuera de lugar, a pesar del cariño que le dedicaban las chicas de Fairy Tail.

– ¡Sí! Se ve muy bien en ti – le contestó dulcemente Lucy mientras se dirigía hacia ella y le guiñaba un ojo.

–Te ves hermosa, Yukino – recalcó Mira mientras juntaba sus manos, deleitándose con la belleza que desprendía la chica, alegrándose de que se encontrara a salvo, pues después de todo lo ocurrido, Mira sentía que era como una hermana menor para ella.

Hablando de hermanas menores…

– ¡Mira! ¿Puedes ayudarme aquí? – le dijo apurada Lisanna mientras intentaba tirar de las cuerdas de un ceñido corset, mas sin éxito.

La habitación era amplia, como era de esperarse en un palacio como era aquel. Cada gremio recibió una serie de habitaciones para poder prepararse para el baile organizado por la familia real aquel día. Las chicas de Fairy Tail correteaban ajetreadas por la habitación, eligiendo vestidos, ropa interior, perfumes… y una de ellas, se encontraba un poco alejada del resto, sosteniendo un coqueto vestido en sus manos, mientras fantaseaba y sonreía ampliamente.

– Juvia está segura que con este vestido conseguirá deslumbrar de tal manera a Gray-sama, que le pedirá matrimonio en ese mismo instante – imaginaba la chica de pelo azul mientras cerraba sus ojos, y elevaba su en ese momento bobalicón rostro.

Se desnudó de las ropas que en ese momento vestía, y dejó al descubierto su magullado cuerpo. Apenas habían pasado unos días desde el ataque de los dragones, y eso no había sido tiempo suficiente para sanar todas sus heridas, ni las suyas, ni las de sus compañeros, a pesar de la ayuda de Wendy y Chelia. Mientras miraba los cortes de sus brazos, no pudo evitar pensar en aquella especie de desagradable visión donde su amado Gray-sama moría. ¿Qué había sido exactamente aquello? Lo único que podía recordar con claridad, es aquel agujero en medio de la cabeza de su amado, y ese sentimiento, produjo de nuevo una congoja que comenzó a estrangular su corazón de tal manera, que casi sin poder evitarlo, un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos. Pero rápidamente se repuso, sabía que no era así, sabía que se encontraba vivo, y a pesar de no tenerlo entre sus brazos, sabía que su figura estaba allí, junto a ella. Algo más animada, se enjugó las lágrimas y se miró con desafío al espejo, prometiéndose que a partir de ese momento, una nueva Juvia acababa de nacer, una Juvia capaz de demostrar todos sus sentimientos, pues prefería ser rechazada a perder a su amado sin que éste supiera lo importante que era para ella.

Cogió el coqueto vestido, y comenzó a ponérselo. No era tan elegante y sugerente como el del resto de chicas, pero es cierto que la personalidad de Juvia era un poco particular. Aquella prenda le llegaba por encima de los tobillos, la falda formaba amplias tablas cuya parte inferior terminaba en corazones y la parte superior dejaba al descubierto un amplio escote, rematado con una puntilla a modo de adorno, y a los brazos, y sobre sus hombros, otra especie de puntilla también adornando. Se sentía satisfecha con ese vestido, pero aun había algo que a su gusto faltaba. Buscó por aquellas montañas de ropa, revolvió casi toda la habitación, pero pudo dar con aquello que le hacía falta. Era un sombrero algo ancho, que calaba bastante hondo en su cabeza, con una pequeña tira a color, y una flor a modo de adorno. De nuevo se miró al espejo, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, y se sonrió, pensando que ese iba a ser su día, y que la nueva Juvia lograría conquistar de una vez por todas el frío corazón de su amado.

La gran sala que albergaba el baile se encontraba adornada de una manera hermosa. Podías encontrar mesas con sus sillas para que los integrantes pudieran sentarse, y así charlar y comer, había también un grupo de música que ambientaba el lugar, y largas mesas repletas de los mejores manjares del país. A pesar de la competitividad de los grandes juegos mágicos, el ambiente que allí se respiraba no era tenso, pues todos los gremios finalmente habían logrado forjar una sólida amistad. Las chicas de Fairy Tail se apresuraron al entrar en la sala, mirando a todos lados, sin saber muy bien dónde atender, pues había gran cantidad de lugares donde poder distraerse. Erza se encontraba hablando con las chicas de Mermaid Heel, o más bien, consolidando su amistad con Kagura y recuperando su relación con Milliana. Lucy conversaba plácidamente con la princesa Hisui sobre la familia de la rubia y nuestra chica peliazul buscaba con la miraba a su amado.

Lo encontró junto a una mesa, devorando una especie de embutido. A pesar de la mueca que se encontraba en su rostro, producto de las ansias con las que se estaba comiendo aquella especie de salchicha, a los ojos de Juvia, era el hombre más elegante, refinado y atractivo de toda la sala, o mejor dicho, de todo el país… bueno, para Juvia, seamos sinceros, de todo el universo. Aunque disfrutaba de sus actos exhibicionistas, que mostraban su escultural cuerpo, aquel traje que llevaba puesto en aquellos momentos, hizo que a Juvia le diera un vuelco más al corazón. Definitivamente, aquel era el momento, aquella era esa situación que había estado esperando para poder confesarle abiertamente sus sentimientos, un baile donde poder danzar agarrados mientras se dedicaban íntimas miradas.

Anduvo fantaseante hacia él, y cuando tuvo sus espaldas lo suficientemente cerca para poder aspirar su olor, aquel olor con el que tanto ansiaba poder despertase algún día, se armó de valor para comenzar con su conquista.

– Gray-sama, Juvia se convirtió en Juvia 2.0… – le soltó la peliazul convencida de que aquello haría caer a su amado rendido a sus pies.

– Desde cuando… ¿Eres una máquina? – le contestó Gray mientras se giraba, poniendo cara de circunstancia. No todos los días se acerca a ti una chica intentando ligar mientras se compara con un aparato, pero Gray no hizo más que suspirar, pues conocía ya la manera de actuar de la peliazul.

– … Y ahora Juvia está entrando en una nueva era – siguió la chica, sin tener en cuenta lo anterior dicho por el mago de hielo.

Aquello les hizo rememorar los estados por los que había pasado la chica de la lluvia desde que se conocieron cuando ella aún formaba parte de Phantom Lord. Su primera forma, aquella Juvia solitaria, que verdaderamente se merecía el apodo de la chica de la lluvia, con rostro duro e impenetrable, y cuyo corazón parecía serlo aún más. Pero apareció Gray en su vida, y eso la hizo convertirse en la amable Juvia, dulce con todos, bueno, excepto Lucy, su siempre rival en el amor, pero todo aquello hizo incluso que cambiara su look. Pero con el inesperado viaje a Edoras, donde las personalidades eran diferentes, donde Gray amaba con locura a una Juvia muy parecida físicamente a la original, Juvia retomó su look original, para de nuevo cambiarlo a uno más atractivo durante los juegos mágicos. Parece ser que eso no fue suficiente, y Juvia estaba dispuesta a realizar un cambio más. Sólo tenía que dejar salir esas palabras por sus labios, y a partir de ese momento, podría vivir una vida feliz junto a su mago de hielo.

– Gray-sama… ¡TE AMO! – le dijo medio vociferando, mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, de una manera tan acosadora, como solamente ella sabía hacer.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa, que se dio de bruces en el suelo. ¿Dónde se encontraba Gray? Desde luego allí no, sólo había frente a ella un pulido y brillante suelo, que le devolvía el nítido reflejo de su confundido rostro.

– Yo no – dijo escuetamente Gray, mientras se retiraba, sin ni siquiera ayudar a levantarse a Juvia, dejándola en el suelo con su rostro desencajado.

Pero además de desencajado, lloroso, no de una manera desconsolada, pero sí lo suficiente como para dar a entender que aquella situación no le gustaba, y le confundía.

– También estoy entrando en una nueva era, voy a decir con toda sinceridad que NO a las cosas que no me gustan de ahora en adelante – continúo fríamente Gray, haciendo honor a su tipo de magia, mientras su duro rostro no dejaba nada a la imaginación, pues parecía más que disgustado con Juvia.

¿Qué fue aquel desprecio tan repentino? ¿De verdad pensaba así? Es cierto que Juvia es bastante acosadora, y que tiene una personalidad un tanto más extraña que el resto de las chicas, pero nunca Gray la había tratado de semejante manera. Su rostro se encontraba desencajado, lloroso, pero, ¿Qué podía hacer en esa situación? Lo que la dulce y amable Juvia sabe hacer muy bien, reponerse ante la adversidad, y sacar una sonrisa de la nada.

– Ahhh, eres maravilloso incluso cuando me criticas, ¡Gray –sama! – dijo aparentemente feliz mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro, pensando en su amado, aunque el ruido de algo quebrarse sonó y sólo fue perceptible para ella.

– ¡Woah! La nueva versión… ¡es espeluznante! – dijo Gray mientras se alejaba, poniendo una cara asustada.

¿Espeluznante? ¿Qué era eso de nuevo? Desde luego, no pasó desapercibido a los oídos de Juvia. Lo que había pensado iba a ser una noche perfecta, bailando con su amado, paseando junto a él a la luz de la luna, se había convertido en poco más que una sensación amarga creciendo en su interior. ¿Qué podía hacer ante aquello? Lo que mejor sabía hacer, sonreír. Todos estaban disfrutando, Gray estaba disfrutando de aquella fiesta, no iba a dejar de sonreír para hacerle sentir mal por lo que había dicho, simplemente dejaría todo en su interior, en el más oscuro rincón, y cerraría ese lugar con llave.

– Tú no debes decir eso, Gray –dijo Lyon aparecido de la nada, su rival en el amor, aunque dicho lo dicho, parecía que eso no era exactamente así.

– Lyon – volvió a decir escuetamente Gray, parece que no estaba de muchas palabras ese día.

– Yo he entendido que el corazón de Juvia… no está dirigido a mi – dijo apenado mientras miraba hacia otro lado, pero con una sonrisa cordial en sus labios.

En un último alarde de amorosa caballerosidad, Lyon se acercó a Juvia, que aún se encontraba en el suelo, y le alargó una mano, dispuesto a ayudarla a levantarse. Juvia lo miró apenada, pero con su máscara de felicidad. Aceptó su ayuda, pero lo que más ansiaba es que hubiese sido otro mago de hielo el que la hubiera ayudado a ponerse en pie. Se percató de que todos preguntaban por Natsu, ¿Cómo es que alguien como él no estaba ahí demostrando que Fairy Tail era el gremio más ruidoso?

– Pero realmente, ¿Dónde está Natsu? – preguntó Gray mientras miraba a todos los lados.

– Sin Natsu, en un lugar tan ruidoso… – contestó levemente Juvia mientras se llevaba una mano a sus labios.

Sin decir nada más, anduvo hasta poder encontrarse en algún lugar sola. ¿Por qué todo había salido mal? Estaba segura que con ese cambio podría conquistar a su amado mago de hielo, pero todo había sucedido al contrario. Debía mantenerse firme, con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero algo se estaba quebrando en su interior y la manera en la que afloraba era como lágrimas. No podía evitar sentirse rota, sola y acongojada. Salió por una gran puerta acristalada a una especie de balcón. Era lujoso, y de estilo recargado, rosas de color negro adornaban, florecidas en pequeños matorrales. A ambos lados del balcón, unas escaleras curvadas daban a un bello y cuidado jardín. Anduvo hacia un poyete, y se posó sobre él. Las lágrimas ya fluían por su rostro, sin poder hacer nada por pararlas. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, algunos de ellos demasiado frescos. Sólo unos días antes, había luchado junto a él, habían fusionado su magia, se había sincronizado de tal manera que casi llegaron a ser uno, juntando sus manos, dedicándose cómplices miradas. Aquellos preciosos recuerdos la quebraron aún más, sintió como su corazón era apretado, exprimido y golpeado, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. También recordó como siete años antes, en Tenroujima, ella estuvo dispuesta a dar su vida por él, y cómo lo primero que vio al despertar fue su rostro, mientras sentía que sus brazos la sostenían.

¿Por qué no podían ser más fáciles las cosas? Lloró desconsolada durante un largo rato, compadeciéndose de su roto corazón, pero sabía que no podía estar así para siempre, que tendría que recomponerse. ¿A caso en Phantom no lo había pasado peor? Ahora tenía amigos de verdad que la apoyaban, podía no tener el amor de Gray, pero tenía gente que la quería.

El amor… de Gray. No pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en sus palabras, y esta vez las comparó con los actos del chico. ¿Por qué la protegía siempre? ¿Por qué la defendía? ¿Por qué siempre preguntaba por ella? Sus palabras, chocaban con sus acciones. Estaba pasando de un estado de desolación, a un estado de confusión. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía obrar? Sus palabras habían sido claras, pero sus acciones no tanto. La chica alzó su rostro hacia el cielo estrellado y se enjugó las lágrimas, lanzó un profundo suspiro y volvió a sonreír de nuevo. Su corazón podía estar roto, su maquillaje podía estar desconchándose, pero su sonrisa seguía ahí. Esta vez no era una sonrisa para aparentar, esta vez era una sonrisa sincera. Sabía que aún tenía esperanza de tener el corazón de su amado, la llama era pequeña, pero aún seguía viva. Lucharía por su amor, pero valorándose más, y demostrándole a Gray que ella podía ser la persona más cálida y atenta con él.

Ya completamente serenada, volvió al interior de la sala, y se percató de que una disputa había comenzado, todos pretendían que Yukino formase parte de su gremio. Acudió hacia sus compañeros, y se situó al lado de Gray, quien también apoyaba la decisión. No pudo evitar decir que a pesar de que también la aceptaba, no necesitaba más concursantes para ser la esposa de Gray-sama. Después de todo, a pesar de sus ganas de cambiar, la esencia de una persona es siempre la misma, y Juvia era celosa, o más bien, era protectora con lo suyo. La noche se sucedió como era de esperar, con un espectáculo creciente. Natsu por fin apareció, con la corona del rey puesta, los guardias corrieron tras él, y eso casi le cuesta el pelo al maestro. Se divirtieron hasta el amanecer, y cuando estuvieron agotados, todos acudieron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, unos carros se encontraban preparados para trasladarlos hasta Magnolia. Juvia se había puesto de nuevo su típico traje negro, sus botas marrones altas, y su sombrero a juego. No paraba de dar vueltas, mirando a Gray de refilón. No todos habían llegado, y eso la impacientaba. No se atrevía a decirle nada después de la conversación de la noche pasada. No podía evitar sus sentimientos, pero cuando éstos empezaban a ganar terreno de nuevo, las palabras del mago de hielo comenzaban a resonar en su cabeza, dañándole de nuevo su corazón. Finalmente, todos los miembros llegaron, y comenzaron a repartirse entre los carros. Gray conversaba alegremente con Lucy y Wendy, cuando el conductor del coche les animó a subirse para comenzar el viaje. Juvia se sentía alicaída, y observaba como su amor se perdía de su vista. A ella y sus compañeros también les animó un conductor a entrar, y sin pensar mucho más simplemente entró y se sentó, esperando que el viaje pasase lo más rápido posible, de esa manera podría instalarse de nuevo en su cuarto en Fairy hills.

El viaje pasaba sin ningún suceso extraordinario, hasta que de repente, una anciana se cruzó por sus caminos. Gray se encontraba asomado a la ventana del carruaje, cansado de los alaridos que Natsu emitía debido a sus problemas con los mareos. Miró a la anciana con interés, mientras algo en su interior se despertaba. Los recuerdos de aquel día en el que luchaban contra los dragones se agolpaban en su mente, en particular aquel tan desagradable donde se veía a sí mismo completamente agujereado y sin vida. Había sido ella, solamente ella podía haber retornado el tiempo y haberle salvado la vida, y era obvio el precio que tuvo que pagar por ello. Sintió una sensación de paz, y sobre todo, de agradecimiento tan desbordante, que no pudo evitar llorar por ello. Pasó todo el viaje alicaído y pensativo, hasta que por fin llegaron a Magnolia.

Las calles se encontraban adornadas, los gritos resonaban por todos los lugares, y el pueblo entero se había echado hacia el exterior. Los recibieron en un baño de alabanzas y admiración, gritando sus nombres y sus triunfos. Todos disfrutaban de aquello, todos sonreían y se mezclaban con la multitud, todos excepto cierto mago molesto. Gray no se encontraba con humor para celebrar nada, y más después de saber que gracias al sacrificio de Ultear, él podía seguir caminando por esas calles.

– Gray…sama – le dijo levemente una Juvia que había aparecido de la nada.

– No es nada – le dijo mientras apartaba la mirada de ella, y aceleraba su paso hacia delante.

La chica de agua no se convenció con esa respuesta, pues si alguien aparte de Lyon podía saber qué era lo que le sucedía exactamente, esa era Juvia. Se había propuesto seguir adelante con su conquista, pero de una manera más lejana, aunque esa situación la desbordó demasiado. Si algo la hacía sufrir más que su propio dolor, era el dolor que podía sentir Gray. En la cabeza del grupo, Natsu ruidosamente alzaba la copa ganada, mientras casi todos los miembros vociferaban a su alrededor. Cerca, Gray miraba con seriedad, incluso con enfado, mientras continuaba su camino.

–Gray-sama… no sé qué pasa pero… – comenzó a decirle Juvia bastante preocupada, mientras se acercaba por detrás a él –… no es bueno para el resto que pongas esa cara.

De nuevo se preocupaba por él, de nuevo no podía evitar acercarse a él, de nuevo no podía dejar de animarle. Se estaba arriesgando a recibir una contestación como la del día anterior, pero aquello le dolía más que su propio corazón quebrarse.

– Tienes razón – dijo repentinamente el chico, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

_Debo sonreír por ella también. Ella lo pide por mi y por el resto, pero ¿Y ella?, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Puede ser acosadora, comportarse como una loca, ser dominada por los celos, y un sinfín de cosas más que precisamente no me agradan, pero, es la única que se preocupa por mí de esa manera, la única que está bien sólo si yo estoy bien, la única que me hace sentirme de esta manera._

– Gracias – le dijo dedicándole a ella una sincera sonrisa.

– Oh… no… ¿Qué es esto? ¡Eres mu genial! ¡Lo amo! – dijo Juvia mientras sus ojos se transformaban en corazones, y de nuevo salía al exterior su forma más acosadora.

Ella no podía evitar era así, y eso también conllevaba amarlo a su manera.

Él no podía evitar ser así, y eso también conllevaba amarla a su manera.

No habían aclarado nada, de hecho lo habían vuelto a entremezclar todo de esa manera que ellos dos sabían hacer, pero sus acciones, siempre les delataban.

* * *

_Mi primer fic Gruvia, qué nervios. Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Lo he intentado otras veces, pero no me salía nada en claro, aunque los capítulos de ayer me dieron el empujón a hacerlo. De nuevo, fuimos trolleadas por Mashima… y cuando leí el capítulo 338, se me cayó e alma a los pies. ¿Cómo pudo ser Gray tan borde? ¿Y cómo Juvia lo acató con una sonrisa? Algo tenía que suceder en medio, y le he dado vida en este fic. Todos sabemos lo depresiva que era Juvia al principio, seguro que se guarda sus sentimientos por no afectar a Gray y los vive sola. Por un momento, me cabreó muchísimo el capítulo, y sentí que si fuera Juvia lo hubiera mandado a la mierda en ese momento. Después Mashima sensei parece que lo arregló con el capítulo 340 y eso me volvió a animar :3_

_Parece que ambos se aman, pero nuestro troll particular no quiere darnos lo que queremos todavía ^^ Es mi primer fic Gruvia, por favor sed buenos, un saludito :333_


End file.
